


a shared room

by LemonChomps



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is a good bf, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, matt meets the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChomps/pseuds/LemonChomps
Summary: in which Clint has a protective streak a mile wide and Matt is just tired.





	a shared room

Matt didn’t wake up immediately, but he came in and out of sleep before he opened his eyes. He hummed appreciatively when he felt the warmth surrounding him. He reached down to touch the hands that were wrapped around his waist and smiled to himself when he recognized them as Clint’s.

Matt felt him shift at the touches on his hands and rolled over to face Clint. He leaned over and kissed Matt briefly before slurred a “g’morning.”

Matt purred and nestle closer to Clint, and he heard him chuckle at his actions, and he laid his head on top of Matt’s.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Clint kissed the top of Matt’s head and slid out from under the sheets, grabbing his hearing aids from the bedside table before he turned to Matt.

“Do you want anything for breakfast?” he asked.

Matt turns his head, so he was facing Clint’s direction and just mumbled, “yes.” Clint hummed as a sign of acknowledgment and left the room.

Matt stretched and turned on his side when he heard light footsteps approaching the room. He felt the rush of wind from someone opening the door.

“Clint, where are you?” the intruding person asked, loudly.

Matt let out a breath when he recognized the voice as Natasha’s, and he listened to her walk over to the bed and felt the blankets being flipped off of him.

Natasha smirked at Matt while he looked over at her with a completely innocent expression on his face.

“Hey, Matt.”  
“Hi, Nat.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

Matt raised an eyebrow in her direction, and Natasha inwardly snickered at the expression.

“I stayed the night Nat, what else would I be doing here?” Matt quipped  
“Fair enough.” She responds.

Natasha was probably the only Avenger he had met, besides Hawkeye of course.

She was also one of the few people he trusted with his and Clint’s relationship, along with the truth of his nighttime endeavors.

Matt could not tell, but Natasha had a calculating look upon her face, and if he could see, he would’ve been able to witness the sudden expression of delight that passed across her face.

“C’mon Mr. Devil, let’s get you downstairs. No one except Clint is down there anyway.” She demanded more than suggested.

Natasha grabbed Matt’s arm as he groused about getting up and hoisted him out of the bed while she shoved a shirt into his hands. As he pulled it on, Natasha walked to the door to hold it open as she waited for him. He unwittingly smiled in her direction at the small but kind gesture.

Natasha led the way through the compound. No matter how good he was at finding his way around, he still very rarely came here. And, when he did, he would typically stay in Clint’s room anyway.

It had not been a far walk, because before a couple of minutes had passed, Matt smelled food and they came around a corner to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Matt could smell the mix of ingredients in what he knew was pancake batter, but before he could discern all the ingredients in the mixture, Clint greeted the two of them.

“Coffee?” he asked both of them.

Matt accepted, black.

Natasha gestured to Clint that she was fine.

Clint shrugged, and poured Matt a mug, then started to drink from the pot when after he handed Matt his mug.

Clint and Natasha spoke quietly to each other while Matt leaned against the counter enjoying, surprisingly, one of the best coffees he had had.

With a small wave of her hand, Natasha left the both of them, which Matt did not notice until he realized there was only one other heartbeat he could hear in the room.

The two still in the kitchen stayed in a comfortable silence, the only sound the sizzling of the batter on the pan and the flipping of the pancakes.

“Hey, Matt. I have’ta go do something really quick, do you mind watching the food?” Clint asked.

Matt gave a soft smile and took the spatula from Clint as he leaves.

He had been left to his own thoughts, but he did not think about much as he sipped his coffee and occasionally added batter to the pan after he took a finished pancake off.

He was broken from his trance when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming from down the hallway.

When the two individuals had turned around the corner, he heard one of their heartbeats pick up. The other one had a loud and heavy pulse, but it seemed to keep steady.

“Who are you?” one of them asked, but their voice seems to reverberate around the room. Matt quickly recognized to voice belonging to Thor, who was the one possessing the louder heartbeat.

“My name is Matthew Murdock.” He responded honestly.

The other person spoke next.

“What are you doing here?” the voice he now recognized as Bruce Banner’s asked.

“Well, obviously I am tending to the breakfast, so you know… it doesn’t burn,” he responded.

“You should not be here.” Bruce iterated.

Matt sensed Thor shift his stance to one of fighting.

Matt went on the defensive at that action but felt relief wash over him when he heard Clint’s footsteps rushing down the hallway.

“Don’t worry guys, he’s with me,” Clint exclaims, rushed.

The two other Avengers looked at each other quizzically before shrugging and going to sit at the table across from the stove top.

Clint came up behind Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him. Turned around and kissed Clint lightly before he turned back to the food and off the stovetop.

Clint snorted when he saw the expressions on Bruce and Thor, and just squeezed Matt tighter as a sort of response to the pair’s silent question.

Clint lets go of Matt as he grabbed the plates from a shelf to the right and returned, placing the food on them.

The couple did not travel far to eat around and standing at the bar, dining in peaceful silence.

When both finished their food, Clint cleared the plates and brought them around again, placing both into the dishwasher.

Clint grabbed Matt’s hand and led him down the hallway him, and Natasha had come. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise, and an eloquently said,

“What the fuck?”

“Ah, Tony…” Clint said awkwardly.

“This is… my friend Matt. Yeah, friend.” he explained stiffly.

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded in disbelief. Matt could almost feel the waves of skepticism towards the lie coming off of him.

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded in disbelief; Matt could almost feel the waves of skepticism towards the lie coming off of Tony.

Clint walked past Tony and led Matt until they reached his room in which he shoved open the door and closed it behind him.

Clint had a wicked grin on his face when he looked to Matt, who did not expect to suddenly be on his back laying on the floor with Clint on top of him.

Matt stayed still for a split second before he rolled and tossed Clint off of him. Matt scrambled to his feet and turned to face Clint and listened to his movements. Clint was light on his feet though, and Matt did not react in time. Clint had pinned him face first on the bed.

Matt went lax not moving an inch, Clint grinned and leaned down, so his mouth was right by his ear and nipped at the shell of his ear.

The mood ruined when a shrill beeping filled the room, and Matt cringed at the sound while Clint groaned in annoyance.

He pushed off of Matt who stayed in that position only and only shifted so he could follow Clint’s movements.

“Hey Matt, sorry, but I have’ta go. mission.” Clint tells him.

Matt flips himself, so he was laying on his back and gives a thumb up as a go ahead.

Within five minutes of Clint having left the room, he hears the roar of the Quin Jet flying away from the compound.

Matt did not think of anything just let his mind wander on its own as he waited for Clint to arrive back to the compound.

Before long he hears the jet, return and smiles to himself about how it must have been an easy fight for the team to return so early.

Matt stands, planning on meeting Clint at the door. He opens the door but what he does not expect is to hear something flying through the air towards him. In what must have been half a second he dodges and catches the item out of the air.

Clint rushes forward standing in front of Matt defensively and releases a low growl.

“Steve, he’s with me.” Clint barked out.

Steve looks at Clint in disbelief and distrust, but he keeps his defensive stance staring down Steve. Slowly, Steve backs down raising his hands.

Matt coughs to hide a laugh as he hears half the Avengers in the room stop breathing at the display of Steve backing down.

“Now if you excuse us, we are returning to my room,” Clint muttered loudly.

Before he turned away from the group, stalked down the hallway Matt following closely behind.

For the second time that day he and Matt had gone to his room, but this time one of them in a much more negative mood. Which Matt knew by how hard Clint had closed the door.

Everyone knew that Clint had a protective streak a mile wide, but Matt did not think it would be this wide.

Abruptly, Clint pushed off the door and strode to Matt and came within two inches of him, his knee coming up between Matt’s to keep him from moving.

Clint did not ask just went in for the kiss, it was all tongue and teeth, Matt scrabbling for purchase on Clint’s shoulders as he carried Matt to the bed. Clint dropped him unceremoniously while flipping him over, so he was in the position he had been in earlier.

Clint leaned down his head in the area where Matt’s neck and shoulder met. He mouthed at the area biting and licking at it, and when he felt he had made a sufficient enough mark, he would move onto a different spot.

Throughout this treatment, Matt kept releasing small whines, at one point letting out a deep moan which caused Clint to bite down drawing blood.

At some point Clint had moved them, so they were at the head of the bed with Matt sitting on top of him. Clint let out a small moan when Matt reached back and pulled his hair lightly when he had bitten particularly hard on one area.

Clint did this for hours until Matt was gone entirely. He relaxed on Clint’s chest eyes closed in bliss. When Clint finally took his mouth off Matt, he sighed and slowly, almost lethargically rolled off Clint.

Clint rolled with him so that he arrived in a position where he was spooning Matt, shortly after that Clint’s eyes were fluttering as he tried to stay awake. His attention was taken for a brief moment when he heard the soft snores from Matt.

Sluggishly, Clint closed his eyes, to rest them, though he did not intend to fall asleep he was happy that he did.  
It was the next morning when Natasha watched them both leave Clint’s room, Matt in a t-shirt and sweats and Clint in a tank with sweats.

Natasha’s eyes widened minimally when she saw Matt’s neck, littered with bruises and bite marks.

The both of them passed her without a word and continued on their path to the kitchen to grab food.

When they arrived, no one else was there, and quickly both of them grabbed a protein bar before they went the way to the common room.

However, when they arrived there were people there, or more specifically Tony and Bruce. When they saw the state Matt’s neck was they each let out a choice expletive in surprise.

Again, neither of them acknowledged the two shocked individuals Clint calmly grabbing a random movie from the rack to the side of the TV in the common room.

They did not see other Avengers on their way back to there, basically, shared room.

Matt strolled over to the bed when they entered while Clint went a different way to insert the movie disc before trudging back to the bed himself.

Clint sat next to Matt on the bed before reaching to hold Matt’s hand and turn back to the movie.

Matt sat there quietly, purring softly, content.

When the movie was finished Clint held up the hand, he was holding and kissed each scarred knuckle before he looked into Matt’s eyes.

“Fuck, I love you.”


End file.
